


Brothers

by Katieboe8



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3017786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieboe8/pseuds/Katieboe8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brotherly things and a small amount of destiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

Dean could be such an ass sometimes. The one person that knew this fact best was his brother. Maybe a little too well. Sam Winchester was alone in the cheap motel room. He lay on his side, the bed hard and uncomfortable. The comforter was a floral pattern and scratchy as hell. Dean was probably at a bar, getting wasted. Sam closed his eyes. It had been a long day.   
Sam had never been one to cry, but in that moment he felt like he might. They had been hunting and Dean had gotten irritated with him. Sam had made a mistake. One little mistake. His brother's words still resonated inside his skull. "Why do you have to screw everything up?"  
Sam rolled onto his stomach and buried his face in the comforter. "Hello, Sam," a voice said. He jumped, immediately sitting up. Castiel stood at the side of the bed. Cas stared down at him.   
"You've really gotta stop popping in like that," Sam muttered. His hair was messy and hung down in his face.   
"Please don't be mad at Dean," Cas got straight to the point.   
"He's the one that called me a screw up," Sam said. His voice sounded dull, emotionless.   
"You know he didn't mean it, Sam. He's your brother. He loves you."  
"Yeah, well, he doesn't act like it sometimes. He should tell me himself instead of sending you to fix everything."  
Castiel frowned deeply before disappearing. Sam flopped back down on the bed, wishing for something to take his mind off everything. He felt much too listless to read and he didn't feel like talking to anyone. Eventually, he drifted off to sleep.   
Thirty minutes later, the door opened and Dean slipped inside. "Sammy," Dean whispered. Sam was already awake, he just didn't want to talk, so he pretended to sleep. He felt the bed dip under the weight of another body. "Sam, I know you're awake."  
Sam sighed and rolled over to face his brother. Dean's face was somber and he was far more sober than Sam had expected. "What?" Sam asked coldly. "Wanna tell me again how much I screw up?"  
Dean placed a hand over his mouth, furrowing his eyebrows. "I was angry. I didn't mean it." Dean's voice was unusually quiet. Sam didn't respond. Didn't even look up. The weight on the other side of the bed lifted and he heard footsteps move across the room only to return a few seconds later.   
"If it makes any difference, I kept this all these years," Dean said. Something landed on the bed beside him and he glanced at it briefly. It was a child's drawing. There was a stick figure version of Dean and it was wearing a cape. Written in messy crayon letters above it were the words "You're my hero."  
Sam sat up, gingerly picking up the drawing. "I can't believe you still have this," he whispered.   
"Of course I do. It's one of the best things anyone's ever given me." Dean's face was serious. Sam stood and slowly crossed the room. He towered over his brother, wrapping him in a hesitant hug that lasted for a few brief seconds. "Thank you," Sam said.   
"Anytime," Dean replied.   
~~~  
Dean sat on the bed and Castiel handed him a steaming mug of hot chocolate. "Thanks, honey," Dean smirked and pinched Cas's ass as he was walking away.   
Sam rolled his eyes. "Could you guys please cut it out while I'm here."   
"Not a chance," Dean quipped. Cas smiled at Sam sympathetically. They would all be on to the next town tomorrow. Together. They had their issues, but they were still family.


End file.
